


Family

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Morgan knows how lucky he is.<br/>Very, very short drabble written as a anon gift in someone's tumblr ask box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst the characters are not my own, this work is and I do not give permission for this work to be duplicated or posted anywhere else

Derek smiled as he came up behind Spencer, resting his chin on his husband's shoulder. In the doorway of their son's bedroom, they watched the exhausted birthday boy sleep. The light spilling in from the hallway reflected off of the glittery pink fairy wings still firmly on the little boy's back. Aunt Penny's gift had been the favourite this year. He smiled as he considered his lot. He'd come so close to losing them both but now, four years on, their little family was thriving. He was damn lucky


End file.
